<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart of a Fox by Kalira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116230">Heart of a Fox</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira'>Kalira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fox Umino Iruka, Happy Ending, Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru (background), KakaIru Mini Bang 2020, Light Angst, M/M, Namizake Minato/Uzumaki Kushina (background), Orochimaru is Kakashi's Mama, Shapeshifting, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Wolf Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has spent his whole life searching for the one whose soul matches the mark he bears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KakaIru Mini Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart of a Fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="https://kakairu-mini-bang.tumblr.com/post/190759312403/kakairu-mini-bang-2020">KakaIru Minibang</a>! The themes were 'Soulmates' and 'Urban Legends', and this one is for the former, of course. . .</p><p>This is the first of five stories - one for every day of the event - I plan to post for the minibang!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kakashi!”</p><p>Kakashi’s teeth snapped together just shy of a toad hopping near the pond - he didn’t <i>actually</i> want to catch the toad; Nori was right, toads were <i>ick</i> - as he skidded low on his paws and he bounded right back up, ears perking. Mama called again, beckoning, and Kakashi obediently turned and ran for the house.</p><p>Kakashi trotted up the steps to the engawa and Mama, waiting for him. Mama ran a hand over his head and down his back as he came close, pulling his fur gently. Kakashi’s tail wagged and he nuzzled into Mama’s side with a happy whine for the scritches, sinking down to rest his head on Mama’s thigh.</p><p>“Breakfast, precious.” Mama said, and Kakashi heaved a sigh, looking at the tray. “Mm.”</p><p>Kakashi flicked an ear, then pushed himself up with his forepaws and shifted back to his human shape. “Ohayou Mama.”</p><p>Mama smiled, stroking his cheek with one hand, and Kakashi whined happily and pushed into the touch. Mama kissed his brow and then pulled away, pouring tea while Kakashi helped himself to fish and rice. Mama nudged his arm with a cup of soup and Kakashi hummed, accepting it happily. He took a sip, then put it down. He paused, turning his arm upwards and looking at the bright colour on the inside of his wrist.</p><p>“Kakashi?”</p><p>Kakashi looked up at Mama and swallowed his mouthful of rice. He held out his arm. “Mark?”</p><p>Mama smiled, stroking it with light fingertips. Then he turned his own hand upwards and Kakashi grinned at the Dad-wolf there on his skin. Kakashi grabbed it, careful, and Mama offered his hand, letting Kakashi look. The Dad-wolf was standing tall, ears up and a grin on his muzzle, plumed tail high; it was just like Dad.</p><p>The Mama-snake on Dad’s wrist was curled into a tight heap of coils, head up and fangs bared in a vicious warning; the powerful coils were the same ones Kakashi knew would always open to cuddle him in the middle.</p><p>Kakashi looked at his own wrist. The fox was standing tall, grinning, but the bushy tail was held low and the pose compact and guarded. The grin looked bright at first glance, but then more like it might be a snap at any moment. Kakashi hummed, frowning.</p><p>“A predator, like you.” Mama said softly, and Kakashi nodded, snuggling into Mama’s side. He wrapped an arm around Kakashi, tucking him easily close, and Kakashi stayed there while he finished his breakfast, wondering about his mate-fox, somewhere out there, waiting for him with a Kakashi-wolf on <i>their</i> wrist.</p><p>“Tell me about foxes Mama?” Kakashi asked, looking up, and Mama smiled, pouring another cup of tea.</p><p>“Again?” he asked, and Kakashi nodded, taking a bite of fish. “If you like, precious.”</p><hr/><p>Kakashi licked his muzzle, shaking his head and scratching at his ear to dislodge an itchy feather that had caught in the fur there. He considered going after another bird, but he was only a little hungry. Perhaps later, when the prey he had already eaten had settled in his belly.</p><p>He yawned, contemplating a nap instead. The hollow he had settled in was cosy and mostly hidden, and he could pick up his run around the village after a nap. Perhaps he would find something interesting, or perhaps, he thought with a grin, tail swishing through the ferns, he would snatch a chicken or rabbit on the way home, for dinner.</p><p>He flexed his front paws and tucked them up close to his chest, lowering his head.</p><p>Kakashi <i>yelped</i> as something snatched at his tail, leaping to his feet and whipping around with teeth bared to an <i>explosion</i> of white feathers in his face and an unearthly, ear-ringing scream. Gai.</p><p>Kakashi snarled anyway, lunging and snapping his teeth at Gai as he took to the air.</p><p>Gai settled on a branch a good dozen metres up and shifted back to his human shape perched there. “Ah, my rival!” he cried, putting out one hand and wobbling briefly before he steadied and stood tall. “I have been searching for you!”</p><p>Kakashi sighed. <i>He</i> had been planning a nap and then perhaps going on another search for his fox this afternoon, but. . .</p><p>He shifted to human shape himself, rolling his shoulders as he settled seiza on the grass, hands on his thighs. It was easy to leap out of quickly, in case Gai decided to jump on him. Again. “What do you want?” He cocked his head. “. . .a spar?”</p><p>“Yosh!” Gai cried happily, eyes damp and sparkly. Kakashi hid a grimace at the display, but nodded, then rose to his feet. Gai leapt down from the tree and Kakashi eyed him as he plummeted, landing easily and standing tall, putting out one hand again, thumb up. “I am ready when you are, rival!”</p><p>“Of course you are.” Kakashi said dryly, but he couldn’t quite help a smile himself in return. He shifted shapes and leapt while Gai was still staring at him, startled, knocking the other boy down and rolling them both through the undergrowth, snapping his fangs warningly just shy of Gai’s nose.</p><p>Gai laughed. “You have won the element of surprise, and yet-”</p><p>Shifting back kneeling astride Gai’s chest, Kakashi was already laughing. “Come on, do you want to spar or do you want to work on a speech?” he teased, and ducked hurriedly as Gai threw a punch, retreating at a quick clip.</p><p>Sparring with Gai was more fun and <i>definitely</i> kept him on his toes more than anything in lessons at the Academy, and Kakashi sighed a little as he contemplated going back to the <i>boring</i> practises there tomorrow. Break would be over again and he’d have to go back to the <i>slow</i> lessons and listening to the <i>stupid</i> questions, and-</p><p>Kakashi yelped as Gai landed a kick. Right, he had to <i>focus</i> when he was sparring with Gai. He rubbed his ribs where the kick had landed and pushed everything else out of his head for the moment, grinning sharply.</p><p>Gai grinned back, predatory in his own way, and Kakashi laughed as he lunged, engaging another flurry of blows.</p><hr/><p>Kakashi sighed, rolling his eyes as the last member of their team <i>finally</i> joined them, all but <i>crashing</i> into the clearing where they’d been waiting. Minato-sensei had insisted they wait for Obito, which had meant half an hour of <i>nothing</i> after Kakashi had gone through his warm up kata by himself.</p><p>Minato-sensei had patted his head approvingly, but not said anything.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry!” Obito cried, as he did <i>every</i> time he was late. “I was helping Kara-baa-chan with her groceries and then- Uh,” he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, “sorry! I thought maybe I saw Ri- Uh, my soulmate!”</p><p>“Oh!” Minato-sensei said, and smiled brightly. “Did you, then?”</p><p>“. . .no, it was just-” Obito flapped his hands. “It was just an animal.” He blushed hard.</p><p>Kakashi rolled his eyes again and Rin giggled. It was . . . a little silly to mistake a <i>regular animal</i> for someone’s soul form, honestly.</p><p>“Well today I want you to work on soul forms and shifts with me!” Minato-sensei said cheerfully, moving past that ridiculousness quickly. “I know you know how to shift, and you may be comfortable in your soul form,” he ruffled Kakashi’s hair, and he huffed; today was going to be <i>very boring</i> then, “but a ninja should be <i>fast</i> and <i>accurate</i> when they shift, and be able to start moving immediately as they shift shapes!”</p><p>“Of course.” Kakashi said, and sighed. He bit at the inside of his cheek, though, thinking. He hadn’t <i>seen</i> his teammates’ soul forms - only Minato-sensei, who had been <i>startlingly</i> white and sudden and then <i>ow</i> when Kakashi had pounced on him during their bell test only to get a mouthful of feathers and then a blow that felt like a <i>club</i> to the ribs.</p><p>If they were going to work on shifting, Kakashi would <i>see</i> Obito and Rin in their soul forms, and. . . Well, he didn’t think he would find his mate-fox between his teammates, no, but he would <i>know</i>, finally.</p><p>“Show me how fast you are!” Minato-sensei invited, and Kakashi dropped into his soul form instantly, leaping as soon as he was <i>on</i> his paws. Minato-sensei startled, catching him and falling backwards - intentionally, Kakashi knew, had <i>seen</i> the split-second hesitation, but wagged his tail anyway, pleased with his attack.</p><p>Rin shifted rapidly as well, hopping closer. Kakashi cocked his head as he slid off Minato-sensei’s chest, eyeing her warily. Her long ears twitched and she stretched, nose wriggling, inspecting Kakashi.</p><p>“Good job, Kakashi-kun! Rin-chan!” Minato-sensei reached out cautiously and Rin allowed herself to be picked up, powerful legs tucked up close to her body as Minato-sensei lifted her, then stroked her back, careful of her long ears. “Obito-kun?” he asked gently.</p><p>Obito screwed his face up into something that was either angry or a pout, or possibly both, and then-</p><p>Kakashi’s ears perked and he lifted his head, staring curiously at the small, wriggly- He bared his teeth reflexively at the mongoose, and Minato-sensei made a chiding noise. Kakashi growled quietly but forced himself to relax. It was <i>Obito</i>, he knew that, he just. . .</p><p>Kakashi didn’t like mongooses. He shook himself, thinking of Mama’s snakes fighting with them, and his hackles prickled.</p><p>“Good job!” Minato-sensei said brightly. “Now . . . back again!”</p><p>Kakashi and Rin shifted back to themselves on either side of Minato-sensei where he sat, and Obito ran closer in a sinuous scamper, then did the same near his feet.</p><p>“Good job.” Minato-sensei said again, patting Rin’s shoulder. “We’re going to work on getting faster and smoother with shifts today; I want you to think about what kind of situations shifting to your soul form would be a help in, and then we’ll run some drills!”</p><p>Kakashi sighed and nodded, and Minato-sensei rose, spacing them out a little and beginning to talk about possibilities before they got to work. Kakashi listened, though he already knew a lot - and it depended on your soul form. Mama could get out of <i>any</i> kind of trap or binds if he shifted - not that most of those things could hold Mama in his human shape - and Minato-sensei could take to the air; Kakashi could run even faster on his four paws than on two feet, even with chakra.</p><p>Kakashi turned his thoughts to what might be useful situations for his teammates to use <i>their</i> soul forms, because teamwork was important and considering the strengths you could rely on and weaknesses you needed to cover for was a good habit.</p><p>By the time Team Seven was leaving the training grounds that evening they were all tired - even Kakashi, who was used to shifting frequently, and had tight control of it - and Minato-sensei insisted on taking them for ramen before they parted ways. Kakashi’s parents were both on missions right now, so he followed along easily, yawning.</p><p>Rin hesitated, but followed when Kakashi did, and Obito might protest a little but he <i>always</i> came when sensei gently insisted.</p><p>They met sensei’s mate at Ichiraku’s, and Kakashi yelped as he ducked away a moment too late to escape her insistent hug that squashed him right up against Obito. “Oh, you look exhausted! What did you do today?” Kushina asked with a bright, sharp grin.</p><p>Kakashi snorted and climbed up onto the stool beside her, allowing her to ruffle his hair with only a little huff. He liked Kushina, who was a fox, if not <i>his</i> fox. “Shifting. A <i>lot</i>.” Kakashi said dryly, and waved at Teuchi’s daughter in her sling on his back as he turned away from the counter to cook, giving her a clearer view of them.</p><p>“No wonder you’re all tired, dattebane!” Kushina said, and called to Teuchi to double their order.</p><p>“That’s too much!” Rin protested, looking faintly horrified.</p><p>Kakashi shrugged, then smirked. “Kushi-nee will eat it all if you don’t.” he said, and Kushina <i>laughed</i>, but she also grabbed him by the nape of his neck, showing her teeth.</p><p>Kakashi growled back, and Kushina laughed again, releasing him with an affectionate pat that was more of a shove.</p><p>“You used a lot of energy today, even if it wasn’t a high chakra day,” Minato-sensei said, patting Rin’s shoulder, “you need to eat a lot to replenish your chakra <i>and</i> your energy.”</p><p>Rin still looked faintly distressed when her doubled order was brought, but she gave it a game try, eating slowly and politely. Kakashi eyed her, and Obito, who had already managed to spill broth on himself, and shook his head. Then he snatched at his nearer bowl before Kushina could decide he wasn’t going to eat it and take it herself.</p><p>So Kakashi knew that neither of his teammates was his soulmate, he thought as he wolfed down his ramen. He’d expected as much, really, but it was good to <i>know</i> . . . and now he was contemplating where else to search, how to seek out his mate-fox.</p><p>He sighed, half wistful and half frustrated, and Kushina rubbed the nape of his neck again, giving him a concerned look. Kakashi shrugged at her, rubbing his fingers over his hidden mark before reaching for his second bowl of ramen.</p><hr/><p>Kakashi slunk through the underbrush, eyeing team six curiously. Minato-sensei had said some of the other jounin-sensei would be working with their teams on shifting soon too, and laughed that they’d done it too early to work on group training, as though they ever <i>did</i>.</p><p>Kakashi was taking advantage, in breaks during their days of training together, to try and peek in at the other teams. He. . . He hadn’t seen most of his agemates’ soul forms while they were at the Academy, and he was searching for his fox.</p><p>Kakashi cocked his head, watching a rat, a mole, and a sparrow all tangle up in a rough tumble. Their jounin-sensei did not appear to be helping.</p><p>Kakashi inched away silently, then paused, flicking an ear. He burst into a run as he heard someone coming closer; he needed to get back to his team anyway, their break would be over soon.</p><p>As Kakashi ran he contemplated his list of no-longer-possibilities. He <i>wanted</i>, desperately, to find his fox, but . . . he wasn’t so sure he hoped his fox would be amongst his agemates or not. He hadn’t exactly got on with most of them, and his <i>mate</i> should be. . .</p><p>Kakashi sighed, shifting back to his human shape and slipping back into the training ground beside Rin where she perched on a rock, dusting a few grains of rice off her lap from her onigiri.</p><p>Kakashi <i>would</i> find his mate-fox, one day, though, he was sure of it. He smiled a little behind his mask, stretching.</p><p>One day he would find his fox, and they would be <i>perfect</i>, he knew it.</p><hr/><p>A soft brush through his fur made Kakashi lift his head, and he tilted it, looking down. Nori arched and rubbed his head against Kakashi’s shoulder, and he sighed, putting his head down atop Nori’s coils and looking back at sensei’s memorial.</p><p>Nori looped around his neck, squeezing gently. “Your parents wish you home.” he said softly, nosing along Kakashi’s jaw. “They worry for you, cubling.”</p><p>Kakashi whined, but rose, climbing slowly to his paws. Nori slid over his shoulders, squeezing, then down to the ground by his paws. Kakashi stayed in his wolf shape as he headed for home, Nori keeping pace even as he picked up speed into an easy lope.</p><p>Slipping around the house to the back garden meant Kakashi could let himself in by sliding the door open with one careful paw, and he made his way through the house quietly. The door to Mama’s lab was closed, but he could hear the sounds of paper rustling and glass clinking inside. He passed by.</p><p>“Kakashi.” Dad greeted as he reached the main room, holding out a hand, and Kakashi went to him, pressing into the offered embrace, needing the warmth and presence. Dad’s arms tightened around him, and Kakashi wavered, then shifted and wrapped his arms around Dad in turn.</p><p>Murmuring soothing nonsense, Dad pulled Kakashi almost into his lap, though he was far too big for it. Kakashi let him, folding his legs up and tucking his head along Dad’s shoulder.</p><p>“You’ve been in the graveyard.” Dad said softly, and Kakashi’s breath caught as he nodded, eyes prickling. “I’m sorry, cub.”</p><p>“I miss sensei.” Kakashi said softly. “Sensei and Kushi-nee.”</p><p>“I know, cub. I’m sorry.” Dad said, rocking him, rubbing his back. “We worry about you, there all day. . .”</p><p>Kakashi mumbled an apology and nestled deeper into Dad’s hug. “It’s all right.” Dad rested his chin atop Kakashi’s head. “It’s all right, cub.”</p><p>Kakashi nodded and leaned into him, letting Dad hold him together for a little while and shuddering as Nori wrapped around him as well, reaching for the comforting brush of scales as his oldest friend coiled close. Nori squeezed and Dad crooned and Kakashi let himself cry for a while, until he was exhausted. Again.</p><p>He was <i>sick</i> of crying, just like he was sick of being <i>sad</i>, of <i>missing people</i>. Kakashi let himself be shooed to his room for a nap, Nori winding around him as though he were still very small, as Nori had coiled around him when he needed a cradle. It made Kakashi laugh softly, as it always did, and Nori’s tongue flicked over his ear as they settled in together.</p><p>Kakashi curled an arm around him, head resting on his broad coils, and slept, blotting out the grief for a while.</p><p>He was still exhausted when he woke, but he had been for weeks now. Being sad was . . . wearing. “I’m awake.” he called back thickly as Mama told him dinner would be ready soon. He sighed, turning onto his back.</p><p>He swallowed thickly and held up one hand, looking at the bright mark on his wrist.</p><p>“Have you been seeking?” Nori asked, coils resettling around him cosily. “Seeking your mate?”</p><p>“I have, I <i>will</i>, but. . .” Kakashi shuddered, stomach twisting at the memory of the bijuu - the creature Kishi-nee had kept <i>trapped inside her</i> for so long, and now had been locked into her child, hers and sensei’s - rampaging through Konoha. He stroked the mark of his mate-fox, biting his lip.</p><p>“What is it?” Nori asked curiously, tongue flicking against Kakashi’s cheek, head angling higher.</p><p>“It’s not the same.” Kakashi said, it was not remotely the same, that <i>monster</i> and a fox for a soul form; even Kushi-nee’s had been very different and she’d <i>held it inside her</i> - but many people would not see it that way. “I’m afraid. . . I think my mate may hide themselves, hide their soul.” he said softly.</p><p>Nori squeezed tighter around him and Kakashi sniffed, rubbing his fingers over his mark.</p><p>“That is likely.” Mama said from the doorway, and Kakashi sniffed again, looking up. “I am sorry, precious.” he said, crossing the room to Kakashi’s futon. He brushed a hand over Kakashi’s brow, showing the flash of the Dad-wolf on his own wrist.</p><p>Kakashi didn’t protest the now-rarely-used petname, tipping his head into the caress. He flexed his fingers, looking at the mark again; his brave, happy, fierce little fox. “I’ll just have to look harder.” he said, setting his jaw. “And . . . hope.”</p><p>Mama kissed his brow. “Good luck, precious. I’m sure you will find them . . . one day.”</p><p>Kakashi smiled weakly and nodded, then Mama rose and he followed, disentangling himself from Nori’s coils. He left the futon out for now, and Nori coiled himself in the middle of it lazily as Kakashi went out to join his parents for dinner.</p><p>“One day I’ll find you, I will.” Kakashi said softly, looking at his mark, his mate-fox.</p><hr/><p>Kakashi whuffed a soft bark; barely audible but enough for his team; they all knew each others’ signals even in their soul forms, though they were officially discouraged for use on ANBU missions. Except for those that were ever so much easier when in one’s soul form, which were curiously never mentioned in the official briefings.</p><p>Kakashi thought ANBU missions should be overseen by someone who had an idea what it was actually <i>like</i> - Minato-sensei, he thought, throat tight, had known. The Sandaime. . .</p><p>Kakashi shook himself as he fell into an easy run. He would shift back to his human shape once they’d put some distance between themselves and what <i>had</i> been the base of a group of lawless nukenin.</p><p>He checked reflexively on his squad; among the trees, on the ground below, keeping a rapid pace, all of them in their soul forms.</p><p>Kakashi almost lost his footing at the flash of red that flickered at the corner of his gaze, twisting, breathless, to see-</p><p>Tenzou. He stifled the impulse to whine. Of <i>course</i> it was Tenzou; Kakashi had been running with Tenzou since not long after he first <i>found</i> Tenzou . . . and had nearly gotten killed in that first fight against him because the red-brown fur and fluff of him had shocked Kakashi so badly, his heart leaping as he thought-</p><p>As he’d thought <i>maybe</i> he’d finally found his fox, hiding down a hole in Root, fucked up and battered no doubt but <i>his</i>, or could be his; his mate, waiting for them to meet. Kakashi couldn’t say he was sorry to have Tenzou, and Tenzou as he was - Kakashi loved his kohai and he was deeply grateful that he had been pulled from Root and now ran with Kakashi’s squad, but Kakashi’s heart had bled that day for the false hope that had so taunted him.</p><p>It was rare, now, for the sight of Tenzou to spark such a thought - Kakashi was used to him, and he wasn’t so very fox-like, truly, much less when he was in the trees - but every so often Kakashi would be careless, or thoughtless, and hope would surge again at a glimpse of that red fur.</p><p>Kakashi had been searching for his fox for so long, and over years knowing his fox was probably <i>hiding</i>, that it would be work and luck and <i>fate</i> for Kakashi to find them by their soul form at all. His heart ached, but he kept it quiet and searched when he could, hoping, always, that his soulmate would find <i>him</i>, instead.</p><p>That the Kakashi-wolf they wore would lead them to him, that they would <i>trust</i> in that mark, in the bond they could have.</p><p>Kakashi signalled and his entire squad shifted back to their human shapes. He shook his head and signalled again, and they kept moving, though they all reported in brief as they ran. Kakashi turned over the information in his head and after they’d covered another fifteen minutes’ worth of distance he split them; Tenzou with him and the other two the opposite direction.</p><p>They’d cleaned out the whole hideout of nukenin, but Kakashi would feel better about their objective after checking those far-flung boltholes as well. Pairs would go faster, and still be enough backup if there were a few missed nukenin that their intel hadn’t included.</p><p>Kakashi wanted to think it was unlikely, but he’d been running missions for too long, and heard too many stories from his parents. He hid a laugh, imagining his mother’s disdainful, acidic commentary on the state of the intel he’d been working from for this mission thus far, were he to be told of it. It had . . . not been the worst, but Kakashi had <i>not</i> been impressed.</p><p>“Senpai?” Tenzou asked as they approached the first bolthole.</p><p>Kakashi hummed. It was quiet. “We’ll hit it tonight, then rest near that pool we passed,” he gestured, “and head on to the next one tomorrow.”</p><p>Tenzou nodded, and they threw together a strategy - they had been working together for years, they knew each others’ strengths and weaknesses, were intimately and mutually familiar with the way they thought and worked - and then hit the base hard.</p><p>There was no one inside, but they cleared it fully, then destroyed the entire hideout with a few targeted jutsu. After retrieving a few items, safely tucked away in storage scrolls until they returned to Konoha.</p><p>“I’ll take first watch.” Kakashi offered as they set up their minimal camp, and Tenzou nodded, passing Kakashi a bowl.</p><p>They ate quietly and then settled in for the night. Kakashi smiled as Tenzou shifted into his soul form, and rearranged himself on the branch he had chosen to watch from, holding out a hand. Tenzou padded closer, banded tail held out behind him as he crossed without hesitation, claws digging into the bark.</p><p>Then he slipped into Kakashi’s lap, his claws fortunately <i>not</i> digging through fabric into flesh, and curled up, snuffling at Kakashi’s belly. Kakashi stroked him, his fluffy fur puffing up between Kakashi’s fingers, and he sighed contentedly, tail twitching.</p><p>Kakashi smiled, raising his gaze to keep watch as Tenzou slept, cosy in his hold. It had taken some time for Tenzou to be comfortable being close at all, for him to choose this form and curl close, nudging into affectionate petting, was. . .</p><p>Kakashi rubbed one of Tenzou’s ears between his fingers, happy for his kohai.</p><p>He glanced down some hour or so later - Tenzou was a loose curl in his lap, under his hands - and rubbed his hand over the fabric of his armoured glove. He didn’t need to take it off to picture the mark on his wrist, and he didn’t, only rested his palm over it as he sighed wistfully.</p><p>He patted Tenzou, lifting his head again. One day. . .</p><p>One day his search for his mate-fox would be over, and Kakashi would be able to court them, to <i>have</i> his mate. . .</p><p>One day.</p><p>Kakashi hoped, heart aching.</p><hr/><p>Kakashi almost winced as the <i>din</i> of his genin got even louder. <i>Mama</i> liked training students. <i>Dad</i> did well with students. Kakashi had not particularly wanted to try, more comfortable with ANBU trainees if anything, and he had made no attempt to hide his resentment when he was <i>ordered</i> to take on a team. “Maa, now-”</p><p>“I’m a fox!” Naruto shouted, and Kakashi’s heart stuttered. “Like my Mom! Dattebayo!”</p><p>Kakashi swallowed a keen, eye wide. No. <i>No.</i></p><p>“So what!” Sasuke snapped, eyes narrowed. Sakura had fallen silent, edging away.</p><p>“Foxes are <i>awesome</i>!” Naruto barked back, and Kakashi felt his wrist burn. The mark of the bright little fox, wary but grinning. He’d not seen a fox other than Kushina in more than two decades. Surely, <i>surely</i> his soulmate <i>couldn’t</i> be-</p><p>“Just like my Mom and my <i>awesome</i> sensei!” Naruto said, and punched Sasuke for something he’d said which Kakashi missed. It must have startled him, because it landed.</p><p>Kakashi’s eye narrowed. “Naruto-kun. . .”</p><p>“Not <i>you</i>!” Naruto said, huffing, then coughed, rubbing the back of his neck and grinning sheepishly. “Uh, you’re . . . great, too, Kaka-sensei?”</p><p>Kakashi eyed him dubiously.</p><p>“Iruka-sensei is a fox?” Sakura asked tentatively.</p><p>“Oh!” Naruto flushed, ducking his head. “I- Um.”</p><p>“Your chuunin-sensei at the Academy?” Kakashi asked, placing Iruka in his mind a moment later; he was often at the Mission Desk, though Kakashi had few enough missions that brought him there, generally getting direct assignments.</p><p>“Iruka-sensei is the best!” Naruto said staunchly, glaring, and Kakashi hid a laugh.</p><p>“So I gather.” Kakashi said peaceably. “A fox is a very useful form, Sasuke-kun.” He gave Sasuke a sharp look, putting a bit more steel in his tone, though he didn’t growl. “And we do not disparage our comrades’ soul forms.”</p><p>Sasuke opened his mouth, then ducked his head sullenly.</p><p>“Foxes are cute!” Sakura said with a smile, glancing at Sasuke nervously.</p><p>Kakashi interrupted them before anything <i>else</i> could break out, physically catching the boys by the backs of their shirts and keeping them from going after each other. Something that would <i>not</i> put them in opposition to each other today, he thought.</p><p>Kakashi set them to kata and then drills of punches and kicks against training posts, watching over them. The larger part of his mind was still circling the new thought, though; his wrist tingled and he brushed his fingers over it, vaguely placing a brightly smiling face with a scar across the nose.</p><p>A fox. A <i>fox</i>.</p><p>Kakashi had to hold back not to shift and bolt into the village, <i>looking</i> for him, right now.</p><p>Genin. <i>Hopeless</i>, unpredictable genin who could <i>not</i> be left unsupervised for five minutes, much less the rest of the day. He worried the thoughts for the rest of the day, wondering if Iruka <i>was</i> his soulmate, if Iruka knew <i>Kakashi</i> was his, why he would have held back if he’d guessed. . .</p><p>But- Well. A possible reason was suggested by the same issue that had kept Kakashi from finding him all these years.</p><p>No one would want to admit to having the soul of a fox, not after the Kyuubi. . .</p><p>Who would want to offer that to a soulmate, either?</p><p>Kakashi fought down the impulse to growl, re-centring himself and minding his students instead. He had three reckless genin to supervise, and they deserved his full attention.</p><p>They would also, no doubt, make him regret it if he didn’t give it to them even for a moment.</p><hr/><p>It was late by the time Kakashi was free to actually search out Iruka, and later still by the time he slipped out of the archives near the Mission Desk still without having <i>found</i> him. He wasn’t at the Academy - unsurprising, it was very late for that - and he wasn’t at the Mission Desk. . .</p><p>Kakashi knew he <i>would</i> be, soon - tomorrow, no doubt - one or the other, and he could wait to find Iruka there, but he was . . . impatient. He’d been waiting, hoping, failing to sniff out even a hint of a fox for <i>years</i> and now- Well, he wanted to <i>know</i>, at least.</p><p>Kakashi prowled the village while he thought, taking winding paths and wishing he had enough of a memory to scent Iruka and try to track him that way.</p><p>A perky brown ponytail at the corner of his eye sent a shock through Kakashi, and he slid his gaze sideways, searching out that glimpse without reacting otherwise. It <i>was</i> Iruka, walking, alone.</p><p>Kakashi changed direction rapidly, going after him, catching up easily.</p><p>“Maa, Iruka-sensei!” Kakashi greeted, smiling, and Iruka jumped. Perhaps he should have endeavoured to be less silent in his approach. He smiled a little more, trying to project a calm, friendly manner. “Konbanwa.”</p><p>“. . .Kakashi . . . sensei.” Iruka said slowly, and Kakashi felt his smile wobble. “Ah- What can I do for you?”</p><p>Kakashi shook his head slightly. “I hear from one of my adorable genin,” he said, suppressing the urge to groan at the memory of his genin and their ongoing quest to drive him mad, “that you . . . are a <i>fox</i>, Iruka-sensei.” he said invitingly, moving a little closer. “I-”</p><p>“A fox.” Iruka interrupted, voice thin, and Kakashi pulled a hand from his pocket.</p><p>“Maa, sensei, are you-”</p><p>“Naruto told you.” Iruka said quickly, and Kakashi nodded.</p><p>“But I’m glad-”</p><p>“He shouldn’t have, <i>damn it</i>.” Iruka’s face twisted and then-</p><p>“<i>Fuck!</i>” Kakashi barked as his nose suddenly burned wretchedly, wheezing and struggling to breathe, eyes watering. <i>Peppermint.</i> Iruka had . . . <i>thrown it</i> at him?</p><p>Kakashi wrenched down his mask, gasping, then tore it <i>off</i> with a harsh jerk as the fabric ripped away from his shirt and left the shred in the street as he shifted forms. His nose stung and his breathing was ragged, but he was fast and Iruka was <i>not</i> getting away from him, even without Kakashi being able to <i>scent</i> him. Why had he <i>run</i>?</p><p>Three streets away and cutting through a park Kakashi caught up with Iruka again, shifting back to his human shape to try and stop Iruka without hurting him. “Iruka!” he called, reaching out. His throat ached as he spoke. “Please-” He jerked back hurriedly as Iruka stumbled, twisting away from him, landing on one knee and twisting to scramble back further.</p><p>“You’re- You’re a wolf.” Iruka said, with far more shock than Kakashi would have expected.</p><p>He went to his knees, approaching slowly. “Yes.” Kakashi said. “Am I-” His gaze dropped to Iruka’s wrist, though of course he couldn’t see the mark there. “Am I <i>your</i> wolf?” he asked softly.</p><p>“Fuck.” Iruka breathed, and Kakashi whined, ducking his head. “I’ve- I’ve stayed quiet, I’ve <i>tried</i> to stay away.” he said, hauling himself to his feet. Kakashi stiffened. “Look, I <i>know</i>, all right?” Iruka said, backing away. “I’m not the- Please just <i>forget</i> I’m a- a fox, all right? <i>Please</i>.”</p><p>“Iruka-” Kakashi began, and broke off into a whine as Iruka turned and <i>ran</i>. He twitched, but didn’t chase this time. “I’ve been looking for you!” he cried. “<i>Waiting!</i> Please- <i>Iruka!</i>”</p><p>Kakashi’s cry rose into a wordless, mournful howl and he sank lower on the grass. He wouldn’t-</p><p>He wouldn’t give chase again, not when Iruka so clearly wanted to be away - when Iruka was so clearly <i>afraid</i> of him. He howled again, soft and long, eye closing as he bent until his brow almost rested on the grass.</p><p>“You- . . .what do you want?”</p><p>Kakashi’s head snapped up. Iruka stood above him, tense and poised to run, and Kakashi held himself very still. “Iruka?”</p><p>Iruka lifted his chin a little, and Kakashi could <i>see</i> him trembling faintly. “You- You know now. What do you want?”</p><p>“You.” Kakashi said honestly, raw and pleading.</p><p>“Me.” Iruka repeated, eyeing him.</p><p>“Am I your wolf?” Kakashi asked, reaching up thoughtlessly, then stilling once more. Iruka had jerked his forearm up, pressing his wrist against his chest. “Are you <i>my</i> fox?” He twisted his palm up, though his glove and sleeve both hid his mark.</p><p>Iruka reached out, then hesitated, his fingers just brushing the fabric that lay over Kakashi’s mark, almost clinging. Then he jerked back, expression twisting. “What if I am? No one would <i>want</i> a <i>fox</i>. No one in Konoha could stand to-” Iruka yelped and Kakashi made an apologetic noise but didn’t draw back, arms loosely caught around Iruka’s waist.</p><p>“Iruka. <i>Am I?</i>” Kakashi asked, and then he drew back, shifting once more and sitting before Iruka, attention trained on him, ears perked forwards.</p><p>Iruka wavered, then stepped forwards, and Kakashi whined, shifting his paws. “Oh damn. Kakashi. You. . . You are.” he said, and Kakashi’s breath caught as Iruka twitched, his shape . . . <i>wavering</i>. Iruka’s fingers clenched, drawing in on himself.</p><p>Kakashi lowered his ears, stretching out his head, tongue sliding over his muzzle. He didn’t need Iruka to shift to prove anything to him, he understood the fear that he could see if not - yet - scent past the burn of the peppermint in his nose. Iruka stretched out his hands, fingers nudging into Kakashi’s fur, and Kakashi perked his ears again, crooning.</p><p>Iruka looked around and Kakashi rose a bit, straightening on his paws. Iruka dropped into a blindingly rapid shift, all thick fluff and deep red fur, tail twitching. Kakashi’s breath came thin in his throat as he moved forwards.</p><p>Iruka was pressed low, belly almost on the grass, and Kakashi moved instinctively to shield him, blocking his small fox with his own body. The tension in Iruka eased a little, and he raised his head, nuzzling into the thick fur over Kakashi’s breast.</p><p>Kakashi settled lower, carefully, rearranging his paws and wrapping himself around Iruka in a sheltering curve. Iruka made a soft chattering sound and nestled deeper into his fur, and Kakashi crooned again, soft and easy, his heart fluttering. His fox, his fox, his fox. . .</p><p>Kakashi bowed his head and nuzzled one huge, pointed ear, and Iruka nipped at his muzzle. Kakashi whuffed a laugh, settling it, instead, across Iruka’s shoulders, resisting the urge to pull him in even closer.</p><p>Iruka nudged in closer himself, almost hiding himself away beneath Kakashi. Then, suddenly, he was in his human shape again, almost leaning against Kakashi’s side. Kakashi raised his head and rested his muzzle on Iruka’s shoulder, sighing contentedly.</p><p><i>His fox</i>, after a lifetime of looking and hoping. . .</p><p>“You . . . truly want me?” Iruka said softly, his voice wavering a little.</p><p>Kakashi reined in his heart and slowly shifted to his human shape. He carefully slid his hands over Iruka’s sides, winding his arms around Iruka’s waist when Iruka didn’t stiffen but nudged backwards into him, almost cosy. Trusting. “You’re my mate,” Kakashi said, voice low, tucking his chin against Iruka’s shoulder, “of course I want you.”</p><p>“You can hardly even say you <i>know</i> me.” Iruka said, words coming a little easier. His lips were curved in an adorable smile.</p><p>Kakashi nuzzled his cheek, then nipped gently. He wished he could <i>scent properly</i>. “I <i>want</i> to know you.” he said simply, then cocked his head. “I know you’re a teacher who somehow handles hordes of mini nin, and they love you for it. That you seem to keep the Mission Desk running smoothly whenever you’re there, which is an incredible lot considering you’re also an Academy sensei. That,” he paused, nosing Iruka’s ear, “you hid your soul for years, but showed it to Naruto . . . just to help him?”</p><p>Iruka’s cheek warmed against Kakashi’s nose, and his heart had fluttered and sped just a little, but he nodded. “He was. . . I just wanted. . .” He shook his head.</p><p>Kakashi kissed his cheek softly. “I know some things about you.” he said simply.</p><p>Iruka made a gruff noise, dipping his head. “I- I don’t know you.” He turned his head to look at Kakashi sidelong.</p><p>Kakashi crooned. “I’m a wolf and a jounin, I like romances and happy endings, I’ve recently discovered I am not at all cut out for teaching genin though I like children, and I’ve been searching for you my whole life.” he said, and Iruka made a soft choked noise. “What would you like to know?”</p><p>“That-” Iruka paused, and his fingers trailed over Kakashi’s forearm. He turned it upwards, offering. Iruka rubbed his thumb over Kakashi’s wrist but didn’t push the fabric away to look at his mark. “Everything, I suppose.”</p><p>“I’ll answer anything you like.” Kakashi said, and kissed his shoulder. “Tell me something I don’t know about you?”</p><p>Iruka opened his mouth, then paused. “What would you like to know?” he asked, meeting Kakashi’s eye carefully.</p><p>“Everything.” Kakashi said, and smiled slightly. “What is your favourite thing to eat? Will you have dinner with me?”</p><p>Iruka looked surprised for a moment. He relaxed a little more, and Kakashi hummed softly, pleased. He <i>wished</i> to know everything about Iruka, about his mate-fox he had spent so many years longing for, it was true, but he was a patient creature when he needed to be; he had more now than he ever had before. He could wait until Iruka wished to share everything, and be glad of it.</p><p>“It’s late.” Iruka said, and tilted his head. “. . .I like ramen. Ichiraku’s will be open.”</p><p>Kakashi tightened his embrace, then drew away, rising and offering Iruka his hand. “That sounds great.” He smiled as Iruka climbed to his feet, then froze. Kakashi tilted his head and reached up, fingers brushing his jaw.</p><p>“Another night?” Iruka asked, then frowned, reaching for Kakashi’s face. He didn’t flinch, and Iruka cupped his cheek. “Your face. . . I’m sorry.” He winced. “Does it hurt?”</p><p>“I can feel the inside of my sinuses.” Kakashi said dryly. It was decidedly not pleasant. “Do you always carry peppermint bombs with you?”</p><p>“Ah. Well. They’re useful?” Iruka almost pouted. “Though clearly not. . .”</p><p>“I was very determined.” Kakashi said, clasping Iruka’s hand again. “I still can’t smell anything. And I have another mask.” he added, rummaging through the pockets of his flak vest.</p><p>“You don’t mind that I. . .” Iruka gestured vaguely as Kakashi looked at him again.</p><p>“I expected you to be wary; the peppermint bomb was . . . unexpected, but I suppose I did-”</p><p>Iruka shook his head. “Not that.” he said, and cleared his throat, then gestured again, eyes sliding down to Kakashi’s mouth, then back up to meet his gaze.</p><p>Kakashi cocked his head, lips quirking. “You may know anything you like about me, and I would be happy you wish to know.” he said. “My face is the least of the secrets I would share with you, and you only want them, <i>sensei</i>.”</p><p>Iruka laughed, warm and startled, then reached up and caressed Kakashi’s cheek. “Why don’t I go and get ramen from Ichiraku’s for us both, and we can eat in private instead,” he leaned closer, then stopped, “we can talk more freely, and . . . you needn’t put a mask on and stifle your breathing any further.”</p><p>Kakashi smiled and bowed his head, rubbing his stinging nose against Iruka’s. “I’d like that.” he said honestly, more for the idea of having Iruka to himself, in private, than any worry about sparing his rather irritated face, which felt a little raw. He anticipated that would take some time to fade, but it was more than worth it for what he had - possibly, hopefully - gained tonight.</p><p>Iruka allowed Kakashi to twine their fingers, squeezing his hand gently in return and suggesting a rather more hidden away place in a park across the village before he drew away. Kakashi agreed easily and answered Iruka’s belated question as to his preferences, and then Iruka nodded and headed out of the park. Kakashi shifted to his soul form and followed Iruka - his mate-fox, found at long last - on silent paws.</p><p>Iruka glanced back as he neared, then laughed, holding out a hand in welcome. Kakashi trotted up to his side with a grin, right under his grasping fingers, which sank into Kakashi’s fur cosily, and they made their way through the village together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some of the soul forms herein were clearly stated, others only alluded to - they are as follows:<br/>Kakashi - wolf<br/>Iruka - fox<br/>Sakumo - wolf<br/>Orochimaru - snake<br/>Gai - red-crowned crane<br/>Minato - swan<br/>Rin - rabbit<br/>Obito - mongoose<br/>Kushina - fox<br/>Tenzou - red panda</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>